


Birthdays

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't like his birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

Clint doesn't like his birthday.  
His first 3 were OK.  
But after that they became a nightmare.  
His father beat him up extra hard on that day.  
He called Clint a bastard.  
Barney always tried to protect him.  
But his father hit him too.  
That bastard was more ruthless than other days.  
His mother like always was helpless to do anything.  
Clint hated this days.


End file.
